


Youth

by Admiral_smile



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, before assassin creed 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: Mistakes have names.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/George Washington
Kudos: 4





	Youth

George is warm, almost hot, like a guilty puppy. He had a lot to be ashamed of - a new bruise blossomed on his burnt confused face just below the right eye.  
Washington did not lift his eyes, only silently snotted, hiding his face in the heavy folds of the his visitor's cape. The words were not needed - everything was obvious.  
Haytham frowned, waited. Mimetically gently throws thin fingers into George's hair, massaging.

\- Again? - the question freezes in the air, presses.

\- It's my fault, - Washington raises his head, but takes his eyes off.

\- You should become like your brother - he doesn't allows himself such a thing - a fair point.

\- I will always fail, - George rubs his dirty cheek with his palm.  


\- In what? - teases Kenway, catching Washington's chin.

  
\- All, - George picks up his legs, - If the negotiations were different, it ended differently, - he sobs with his face down and hides it in his knees.

\- Everyone makes mistakes. They will forget about your diary, - Haytham quietly notes, the last words he uttered quietly, as if crossing them in a hurry.

\- No, - mutters Washington.  


\- Everybody is wrong - not now, but one day, the time will come when the greats will miss," Kenway repeats.

  
\- Even Lawrence? - George leans down, the heat falls on the cheek to the other's shoulder.

\- He too, - Haytham graciously repeated.

Washington no longer answers, he thinks with his eyes closed.

Kenway does not hurry him - he waits, strokes, drives on the skin, stops at an empty chain. For a moment, it seems to him that if he pulls, he will pull out the ring - silver with a scarlet cross.

\- I will get better, - George catches Haytham's wrist sharply to the scratches.

\- Then I will wait for a meeting with Colonel Washington, - Kenway feels worry. Something in his heart tells him that the trace left by negotiations with the French is too deep just to be covered by the crust of shame.  
Before he has time to think about what it might lead to, George interrupts him: "It's too high".

\- Afraid to fall? - he jokes, but he does not like his tone.  


Something will happen - not now.  
A small stone leads to an avalanche.

Today, Washington is the **first** kisser.

***

The shards of attachment are enough for George to take the musket aside for a few painful moments.


End file.
